


Spiders

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky hear screams while they're unpacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/96275934351

“Man, it’s so cool that we got assigned as roommates.” Bucky said to Steve.

“I know,” Steve put his suitcase up on his bed. “Here I was, thinking you were gonna find a cool new roommate and ditch me.

Bucky hit him with his pillow. “Don’t be stupid.”

Steve laughed. “Alright. We’re here pretty early, you wanna have a look around the quad?”

“Sure, let me just unpack my bedding.”

They pulled a couple of things out of their bags, setting up their room.

Suddenly, a horrific scream rang out, quickly joined by another.

Bucky and Steve’s gaze snapped to each other.

They ran out into the hall and followed where the terrified screams were still coming from.

“Is someone getting _murdered_?” Bucky yelled as they rounded the corner.

They skidded to a stop in front of an open door and fell in.

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky tumbled in too and saw the most ridiculous scene he had ever seen.

A boy with sandy blonde hair and a purple shirt was clutching a dark haired boy that looked like he could use some sleep. They were both standing up on the bed, looking terrified over at the wall.

“What is it, what’s the matter?” Bucky asked.

The sandy haired boy pointed at the wall and Steve and Bucky turned to look at it.

On the wall, there was a spider crawling towards the ceiling.

“Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it.” The dark haired boy said.

Steve sighed and opened a notebook that was sitting on the opposite bed to tear out a page. He leaned over and squashed the spider under the paper and went over to the window to drop it outside.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky yelled. “We thought you were _dying_!”

“We were.” The sandy haired boy said defensively, stepping off the bed. “Did you see how big the spider was?”

“It could have killed us.” The dark haired boy insisted. “Spiders are deadly.”

“It was a daddy long legs.” Steve said. “They can’t bite you. Their mouths aren’t big enough.”

The dark haired boy stared at Steve, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Well, hello handsome. You certainly are a knight in shining armor aren’t you? Protecting us from the big bad spider.”

Steve blushed.

“I’m Tony,” The dark haired boy said. “And this is Clint.”

“Yo,” Clint said.

“I’m Steve, and this is Bucky.” Steve said. “We were just about to go look around the quad, do you guys wanna come?”

“Sure,” Tony said before Bucky could interject. “Coming, Clint?”

“Yeah, alright.” Clint stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Great,” Steve said. “Let’s head out.”

Steve and Tony walked ahead, Tony babbling at Steve the whole way, mostly flirting but he threw some math in there.

Steve blushed and answered Tony’s questions, stumbling over his words. Tony grinned wolfishly and touched his arm, asking more questions.

“Looks like you might wanna sleep in my dorm tonight.” Clint said. “I think yours is gonna be occupied.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“You know,” Clint gestured at the two ahead of them. “They’re hitting it off and this is college...”

“Steve’s not gonna do it.” Bucky said. “He’s not really like that.”

Clint grinned. “Is he a virgin?”

Bucky shot Clint a look. “I’m not telling you.”

“Are you a virgin?”

Bucky choked on air. “Who asks something like that?”

“A guy who’s just trying to get lucky is all.”

“There’s a party tonight.” Tony called so that they all could hear. “You guys going?”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. Steve’s eyes were pleading.

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, we’ll be there.”

They hung out at the quad for bit, checking out the grounds before it got too crowded.

Tony and Steve kept up their heavy flirtation while Clint and Bucky hung back, watching them and snorting every time one of their friends said something dumb.

“We’ll see you tonight?” Tony asked Steve as they walked back to the dorms.

“Yeah,” Steve smiled. “We’ll stop by your dorm and pick you guys up.”

“Cool,” Tony grinned and they parted ways.

Bucky and Steve walked in silence for a bit, both grinning.

“So do I need to vacate the dorm tonight?” Bucky asked finally.

“Bucky!” Steve laughed, elbowing Bucky. “No, you can sleep in your own bed tonight.”

“Thanks buddy,” Bucky laughed too. “But you do like him, don’t you?”

Steve ducked his head and huffed a laugh. “Uh, yeah, he’s pretty... suave.”

Bucky stared at him before bursting out laughing. “Suave?”

“Knock it off,” Steve blushed as he opened the dorm door.

“Steeeeve,” Bucky howled and fell on the bed. “You said _suave_!”

Steve started snorting and then laughed, loud and long. He fell next to Bucky and they rolled around, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Later, when they had unpacked and it was getting time for the party, they headed over to Clint and Tony’s.

Steve knocked and the door swung open.

Without a greeting Tony kept arguing with Clint. “No way would the RA let you have a dog.”

“You don’t know.” Clint insisted. “She might.”

“No she wouldn’t.” Bucky said.

“See!” Tony gestured to Bucky triumphantly. “I told you.”

Clint rolled his eyes and turned to Bucky and Steve. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Steve said.

Just like before, Tony and Steve walked ahead and talked, laughing and flirting.

“You were right,” Bucky whispered. “Steve does like Tony.”

“Tell me about it.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Tony wouldn’t shut up about Steve. I only brought up the dog to get him to stop.”

Bucky eyed Clint. “But you still wanna dog, don’t you?”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “Maybe.”

Bucky laughed and they went into the party.

Minutes later, Clint and Bucky were watching in mild disgust as their best friends grinded on each other in the middle of the dance floor.

“That’s gross.” Clint said.

“It’s making me feel icky.” Bucky shuddered.

“Let’s get a drink.” Clint suggested.

“Good idea.”

And then they were on the dance floor.

Clint wrapped an arm around Bucky’s neck and grinded his hips into Bucky’s.

Bucky bit his lip and pulled him closer.

Clint’s other hand moved down to grip Bucky’s ass.

Bucky moved in and kissed him.

It was sloppy and there was a lot of tongue, but Clint groaned and fisted a hand into Bucky’s hair so he took that as a good sign.

“Wanna get out of here?” Clint murmured into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky nodded and they left, holding hands.

They had to keep stopping down the hall because they couldn’t stop kissing but they eventually made it.

Bucky was about to open the door when they heard a steady thumping and moaning.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“You were right.” Bucky said and kissed Clint.

Clint grinned and raised an eyebrow. “My place is free.”

Bucky put his hands on Clint’s waist and kissed him again. “Free of spiders too.”

Clint squawked and they raced to his dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> arent they cute?:) thanks for reading!


End file.
